Acumen
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Linai |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Intelligence |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | H2o2 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Black and Teal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Animals are lowly life forms having no intelligence compared to a dragoness such as me (Cat) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Egmont Overture- Ludwig van Beethoven |- |'Zodiac Sign' |Leo |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 13 3/4 years old (21 3/4 in scavenger years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female,woman,dragoness,girl, etc |- |'Preference' |The one thing I don't know.... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Astronomy Intern College Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | NightWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To colonize the moon. To be the smartest dragoness ever. To become a teacher someday. Many more. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Mountia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Fellow astronomers, her pet cat, herself, Breatheir |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Ignorant imbeciles with no intelligence, animals except cats |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Star-gazing, her cat, science, psychics, working, astronomy, painting, classical music |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Other dragons touching her, all animals (besides cats), pop music, dragons with no intelligence. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | NightWings like me are able to, breathe fire, disappear into shadows, and convince our peers with sincere cunning |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Weapons? Fighting? Puh-lease, dragons like me have their intelligence. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | BreathHeir |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "It's quite simple actually. You just divide 43567918 by 32456789, then subtract the answer by 36701, then you must multiply that answer by 68127645, then add 139876 to the answer. See, easy!" |} |} foreword Acumen is Linai the RainWing's. Do not use her without permission. appearance Acumen isn't usually described as pretty. All she really cares about is her job and books. That takes a toll on her appearance. She has awful posture from reading. She is extremely skinny, and when working she will literally starve herself so when she is done she will feast. Although she has great hygiene, her scales are a dull grayish-purple and look as though they haven't been washed in weeks, but it's all natural. Acumen's wing membranes are molten, meaning some areas of her wings are dark blue and some are black or white, this is a genetic mutation that runs through her family. Acumen's horns and spikes are indigo and are curved slightly. Her ears are bat-like and can hear many things. Such as, the meeting from next door, her roommate's constant complains about the food, and her colleagues constant mumbling about how his girlfriend broke up with him. Those ears are very useful. Acumen's nose is bent and her face is always blemished. personality Acumen is odd. Well, she is extremely intelligent and is a classified genius. She also is quite snobbish ,I guess. But, no one has ever dared to look beyond that. Sure, one may notice the shadow in her violet eyes. The shadow of meaningful, personal loss. But, no one has ever dared to ask Acumen about it. history trivia gallery Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Characters Category:Content (Linny The Time Lord) Category:Occupation (Student)